


What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

by vortexofevilkz



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vortexofevilkz/pseuds/vortexofevilkz
Summary: It's their first New Year's Eve as husband and wife,  but Regina has never really cared much for the holidays.  She just goes along with it for Robin, but with Henry choosing to return to college to celebrate New Year's Eve with his friends, Regina doesn't have the heart to even pretend. She tells Robin that doesn't want to celebrate the evening and goes to her vault to avoid the evening, leaving Robin with a chaste kiss. To her surprise, when she poofs herself there, Robin is already waiting for her, champagne and all.  Robin and Regina decided to spend New Year's Eve in the woods, wrapped in a blanket as the snow falls around them and he helps her fall in love with the holidays again.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	What Are You Doing New Year's Eve?

**Author's Note:**

> Art for OQ Advent Calendar 2020. December 6th.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays!


End file.
